marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
X2: X-Men United
X2: X-Men United is a 2003 superhero film and the second in the X-Men series, The plot of the film is that the team and their enemies the Brotherhood of Mutants team up to battle an army colonel named Stryker who holds the key to Wolverine's past. It was preceded by X-Men and followed by X-Men: The Last Stand. The film had a $125 million budget and the film grossed $407,711,459 with nearly $215 million coming from North America. Plot At the White House, the teleporting mutant Nightcrawler tries to assassinate the President of the United States but fails and escapes, leaving a note demanding "mutant freedom now." At Alkali Lake, X-Men member Wolverine finds nothing left of the military base Charles Xavier suggets he visit in the previous movie. He returns to Professor Xavier's school, disappointed. Meanwhile, Storm, Cyclops, Jean Grey, and some students are having a field trip in a museum. Artie spots a young human girl eating her ice cream, and she sticks her tongue out at him. He fires back, showing her his blue forked tongue. She turns away in disgust. A few moments later, in the food court, two brothers are shown, asking to use Pyro's lighter to light his cigarette. Pyro does not want to give up his lighter, so the older boy takes it. Angry, Pyro makes the fire jump from the cigarette to the boy's shirt. Iceman quickly extinguishes the flame, saving the boy. Xavier, then, makes the entire museum, not including the mutants, freeze. Xavier tells Pyro that if he ever feels like showing off, don't. Soon after, X-Men Storm and Jean Grey find Nightcrawler with the help of Xavier and the mutant-tracking machine Cerebro. Xavier and X-Men member Cyclops visit the mutant Magneto in his plastic prison cell, inquiring the assassination attempt. The Professor discovers that a covert government operative, William Stryker, has been extracting information from Magneto. Stryker and his assistant Yuriko Oyama capture Cyclops and Xavier and raid Xavier's school. Wolverine kills many of Stryker's men, while Colossus, Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and most of the students escape through hidden tunnels. Wolverine confronts Stryker, who fails to shed any light on Wolverine's past. Iceman helps Wolverine escape, but Stryker's soldiers succeed in sedating six students and breaking into Cerebro. Impersonating Senator Robert Kelly and Yuriko, the shape-shifting Mystique gains information about Magneto's prison and helps him escape. She also learns of plans for another Cerebro. Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman, and Pyro visit Iceman's parents in Boston. Responding to a 9-1-1 call from Bobby's brother Ronny, the Boston Police Department arrive just as the group is leaving. Pyro uses his fire-projection power to fend off the police, and Rogue stops him when he begins attacking savagely. The X-Jet arrives to pick them up, and is targeted by two Air Force fighter jets. Hit by a missile, it does not crash due to the sudden intervention of Magneto. The X-Men reluctantly team up with Magneto and Mystique. At their camp, Mystique unsuccessfully attempts to seduce Logan by taking the form of Jean Grey. Magneto learns that Stryker orchestrated the attack on the president to provide rationale to raid Xavier's school and use an injectable drug to control the mutant students. Jean reads Nightcrawler's mind and determines that Stryker's base is inside the dam at Alkali Lake, where he plans to kill all mutants with a second Cerebro. Through his son, Jason, Stryker gains control over Xavier, who is brainwashed to use Cerebro to find and kill mutants. Mystique infiltrates Stryker's base by impersonating Wolverine. Storm and Nightcrawler search for the kidnapped students. Jean, Magneto, and Mystique are attacked by a brainwashed Cyclops while trying to rescue Xavier, and in the process cause damage to the generators that keep the dam from collapsing. The force of Jean's telekinetic blast clashing with Cyclops' optic blast awakens him from his brainwashing, but also cracks the dam. Wolverine finds Stryker in an adamantium smelting room, where he recovers some of his memory. Wolverine fights and defeats Yuriko, then finds Stryker on a landing pad, where Stryker bargains for his life by offering to reveal Wolverine's past. Wolverine refuses, and instead binds Stryker in chains. Storm and Nightcrawler find the students. Magneto and Mystique kill the rest of Stryker's men, and Magneto stops Jason and Xavier before Cerebro kills any mutants. Disguised as Stryker, Mystique uses Jason to convince Xavier to kill all humans; she and Magneto, along with new initiate Pyro, use Stryker's helicopter to escape Alkali Lake, chaining Stryker to concrete rubble. Nightcrawler teleports Storm inside Cerebro, where she creates a snowstorm to free Xavier from his illusion. The X-Men flee the base as water engulfs it, only to discover that Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro have escaped on the helicopter. Iceman and Rogue arrive with the X-Jet and get everyone on board. The dam bursts, flooding the landscape and killing Stryker. A malfunction aboard the X-Jet prevents it from taking off; Jean sacrifices herself by leaving the jet and creating a telekinetic wall as a shield against the flood. She activates the X-Jet's primary engines before releasing the torrent of water down on herself, presumably killing her. The X-Men give the President files from Stryker's private offices, and Xavier warns him that humans and mutants must work together to build peace. Back at the school, Xavier, Cyclops, and Wolverine remember Jean, and Wolverine tells Cyclops that Jean chose Cyclops over him. A Phoenix-like shape has formed over Alkali lake. Cast *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Brian Cox as William Stryker **Brad Loree as Young William Stryker *Kelly Hu as Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Rebecca Romijn as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Alan Cumming as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Aaron Stanford as John Allerdyce/Pyro *James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Michael Reid McKay as Jason Stryker/Mutant 143 *Daniel Cudmore as Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Katie Stuart as Kitty Pryde *Bryce Hodgson as Artie Maddicks *Kea Wong as Jubilee *Shauna Kain as Siryn *Steve Bacic as Hank McCoy *Layke Anderson as Cypher *James Kirk as Ronny Drake *Peter Wingfield as Sgt. Lyman *Roger R. Cross as Agent Cartwright *Shauna Kain as Theresa “Rourke” Cassidy Uncredited *Bryan Singer as B. Singer Mentioned only On Stryker's computer: *Remy LeBeau *Cannonball *Husk *Proteus *James Madrox *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Karma *Danielle Moonstar *Omega Red *Cecilia Reyes *Skin *Wild Child *Lila Cheney *Polaris *Feral *Mister Sinister *Sunspot *Sabra *Black Tom Cassidy *Banshee *Fred Dukes *Victor Creed *Henry McCoy *Franklin Richards *Synch *Penance *Copycat *Deadpool *Dazzler *Jacques Duquesne *Fenris **Andrea von Strucker **Andreas von Strucker *Jamie Braddock *David North *Sunfire *Boom Boom *Mimic *Toad *Wolfsbane *Strong Guy *Sauron *Forge On cabinets at Alkali Lake: *Thunderbird *Blink *Sidney Jones *Mickey Tork *Gunther Bain *Roger Bochs *Gardner Munroe *Sunpyre *David Charles Haller *Jesse Aaronson *Russell Collins Continuity and References to Earth-10005 *William Stryker is introduced. *Alkali Lake appears. *Wolverine has flashbacks about the Weapon X program. *Charles Xavier appears. *Magneto appears. *Wolverine appears. *Lady Deathstrike is introduced. *Jean Grey appears. *Storm appears. *Mystique appears. *Nightcrawler is introduced. *Rogue appears. *Iceman appears. *Pyro appears. *Cyclops appears. *Jason Stryker/Mutant 143 is introduced. *Colossus appears. *Kitty Pryde appears. *Artie Maddicks is introduced. *Jubilee appears. *Siryn is introduced. *Hank McCoy is introduced. *Cypher is introduced. *Ronny Drake is introduced. *Sgt. Lyman is introduced. *Agent Cartwright is introduced. *Remy LeBeau is mentioned. *Cannonball is mentioned. *Husk is mentioned. *Proteus is mentioned. *James Madrox is mentioned. *Scarlet Witch is mentioned. *Quicksilver is mentioned. *Karma is mentioned. *Danielle Moonstar is introduced. *Skin is mentioned. *Omega Red is mentioned. *Cecilia Reyes is mentioned. *Wild Child is mentioned. *Lila Cheney is mentioned. *Polaris is mentioned. *Feral is mentioned. *Mister Sinister is mentioned. *Sunspot is mentioned. *Sabra is mentioned. *Black Tom Cassidy is mentioned. *Sean Cassidy is mentioned. *Fred Dukes is mentioned. *Victor Crreed is mentioned. *Garrison Kane is mentioned. *Franklin Richards is mentioned. *Synch is mentioned. *Penance is mentioned. *Copycat is mentioned. *Deadpool is mentioned. *Dazzler is mentioned. *Jacques Duquesne is mentioned. *Andrea von Strucker is mentioned. *Andreas von Strucker is mentioned. *Jamie Braddock is mentioned. *David North is mentioned. *Sunfire is mentioned. *Boom Boom is mentioned. *Mimic is mentioned. *Toad is mentioned. *Wolfsbane is mentioned. *Strong Guy is mentioned. *Sauron is mentioned. *Forge is mentioned. *Thunderbird is mentioned. *Blink is mentioned. *Sidney Jones is mentioned. *Mickey Tork is mentioned. *Gunther Bain is mentioned. *Roger Bochs is mentioned. *Gardner Munroe is mentioned. *Sunpyre is mentioned. *David Haller is mentioned. *Jesse Aaronson is mentioned. *Russell Collins is mentioned. *Department H is mentioned. **Alpha Flight is mentioned. ***Beta Flight is mentioned. ****Gamma Flight is mentioned. *Project Wideawake is mentioned. *Cerebro appears. *Dark Cerebro is introduced. *Massachusetts Academy is mentioned. *Zero Tolerance is mentioned. *The Danger Room is seen. *The Brotherhood are mentioned. *Legacy is mentioned. *Salem Center is mentioned. *Muir Island is mentioned. *Morlocks are mentioned. *Trask is mentioned. Taglines *The time has come for those who are different to stand united. *First, they were fighting for acceptance. Now, they're battling for survival. *Get ready for the return of the Evolution. Production The film was shot in Ontario, Canada, British Columbia, Canada, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada and New York City, New York. Reception The film recieved high critical acclaim and was a box office success. The film was praised for its acting, action, writing, directing, music, and many more. Some critics disliked the film for its violence, numerous amount of supposed "plot holes" and the treatment of Cyclops and Lady Deathstrike. The was called one of the best superhero movies ever made. Before X-Men: First Class, many fans and critics called X2 the best of the X-Men films. Despite First Class' critical success, X2 has a 88% on Rotton Tomatoes, while First Class has a 87%. Gallery To be added Videos Video:X2_X-Men_United_-_Official®_Trailer_1_HD|Trailer 1 VIdeo:X2 X-Men United - Official® Trailer 2 HD|trailer 2 External links * X2: X-Men United marvel.com * IMDb * Wikipedia * TVTropes * Fanpop ja:X-MEN2 X2 Category:Earth-10005